The Silly Song
by Mortal Anonymous
Summary: Ernie is bored, feels like singing, and decides that Bert must be bored too. So, Ernie opts to convince Bert to sing a strange little ditty with him.


**A/N:** I pretty much just wrote this to combat the sappiness of I Haven't Seen the World. After I wrote that, I thought 'Oh boy, I really need to do an un-fluffy type song now..' So I wrote this: pure, unadulterated humor! I admit it was done in somewhat of a hurry, but it's not bad. Have fun!

It was a rare time of peace in the Sesame Street apartment's basement. Bert was engrossed in something involving bottlecaps and paperclips, and Ernie sat in a chair by the window, playing with his toy fire engine. Ernie was slowly tiring of his game, however, and his mind soon wandered into boredom.

He looked over toward Bert.

"Hm, I wonder if Bert's as bored as I am." Ernie wondered aloud, "He must be. He's just fiddling with those old paperclips and bottlecaps again. I'll go see if he wants to sing with me."

With that he stood up from his chair and walked over to the counter where Bert was. Bert spared him a quick glance as he approached, but turned back to his collections.

"Oh hey Ern." he mumbled, "Say, could you not bother me right now? I'm a little busy.."

"Hey there Bert, wanna sing a silly song?" Ernie asked in a sing-song voice, not hearing, or choosing to ignore what Bert said.

"No Ernie, now leave me alone will ya?" Bert pleaded flatly.

"But it's so easy, just jump in and sing along!" Ernie continued, seeming to miss the point again.

"No Ernie, please! Just leave me to my paperclips." Bert tried again, turning to the counter.

A fun, bouncy tune suddenly started to play, to which Ernie began to dance and snap his fingers. Distracted and annoyed, Bert looked up.

"Ernie!" he yelled, "Now come on, stop that!"

"I won't stop until you sing the song, Bert." Ernie replied casually, and continued dancing.

Exasperated, Bert sighed and said, "Fine, y'know what? Just, fine. Here:

_Ernie please, won't you leave me be?_

_Let me sort my paperclips, and_

_Let me polish my bottlecaps, and_

_Please stop trying to sing with me!"_

He huffed angrily when finished, but the music didn't stop.

"Not bad Bert!" Ernie commented, "That wasn't so hard, was it? But we're going to sing a silly song!"

"Silly..? I don't do silly…" Bert gaped quietly as Ernie, oblivious, shouted, "Ready? Here we go!" and started belting words to the tune. He sang:

"_Oh sometimes ya just gotta sing_

_With a bop-a-doo-wop, and a ching ching ching_

_Silly little things at the toppa your voice_

_Anywhere from 'aba' to 'zibip's a choice."_

"I give up…" Bert moaned, head in hand, and he started bopping half-heartedly along with Ernie. Ernie went on:

"_You can sing it alone, or with your friends_

("So why didn't chya sing alone?" Bert questioned quietly.)

_But either way ya have it, the fun never ends_

_-Take it away Bert!"_

"Huh?" Bert jumped, "Oh, uh..:

_A zip bop da-dee-da, looballa sheel_

_Goo, wah, hullabaloo, wubba oatmeal!"_

he sang, then laughed, "Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh! Say, that's catchy!" He began to dance more happily.

"Sure is!" Ernie agreed, "Now try a verse, Bert."

"Ok!" Bert smiled enthusiastically.

"_Oh we're havin' a ball, singin' those sounds_

_All those funny words nothin's outta bounds!_

_Boppin' along, to that funky beat_

_Don't have to understand it, just rhyme you see!_

_Go Ernie!_

Ernie didn't miss a beat:

"_Oh floopa doopa roopa ba-ba hucka mucky_

_Smooka la-la zoozoo and a rubber duckie!_

Kh-h-h-h!" he snickered. Then he and Bert joined in together:

"_Singin' happily, both slow and fast_

_We don't even know how long it's gonna last_

_We're just boppin' along, that funky beat_

_Never understanding, just rhyming you see!"_

Bert: _"Waka laka naka diddle widdle beebee!"_

Ernie: _"Frappa hoppa woppa rackle snackle heehee!"_

Bert: _"Nalla walla halla rutabaga woo woo!"_

Ernie: _"Dackle pickle mackle Alabama hoo hoo!"_

The two then danced around joyfully as the music went through one more round and came to a halt. Ernie stopped with the music, but Bert kept dancing and singing snippets of the song. Ernie grabbed Bert's shoulder and tapped him a few times.

"Bert? H-Hey Bert?" he said.

"Huh? Hu-huh what..?" Bert asked, looking around lost.

"The song is over now Bert. You can stop dancing." Ernie told him.

"What? Aw, no, no, I wanna keep going!" Bert beamed, "Come on, start the music again..hey meistro, start that tune again! Hellooo!" he called, clapping his hands in a 'chop chop' fashion, but nothing happened.

"Actually Bert, I'm a little tired of singing. I think I'll go and read a nice, quiet book. See ya!" Ernie said, gave Bert one final pat, and ran off out the door. Bert stared after him, stammering.

"Oh Erniiie!" he finally yelled in frustration. He turned to his paperclips and bottlecaps with a sigh.

"So, you guys gonna sing with me or what?" he asked them.


End file.
